


Tipping Point

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Boot Worship, Kneeling, Knives, Loyalty, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis wondered if Yuri would request him to kiss his boot. Anything to show his loyalty. Duskshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping Point

Title: Tipping Point  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V  
Pairing: Yuri/Dennis  
Word Count: 288  
Rating: T  
Summary: In front of Yuri, Dennis sank to his knees. He had nothing except his only ally; his solitary heart thudding. Duskshipping.

 

 

"Do you trust me, Dennis?"

Yuri's eyes flashed in the dark.

Dennis smiled at him, lips drawn and thin, but there was no real joy in his eyes. He couldn't repond at the moment. Of course, Yuri-sama noticed.

Sometimes, Dennis had his...doubts.

With flourish, Yuri drew a dagger out of his boot. The sparkles of amethyst and rubies momentarily blinded him, and Dennis' breath caught in his throat

Always testing. Always sure. Always prepared.

Yuri brandished the knife above his head. With a showman's grace, Dennis hid his fear.

"How about now?"

Automatically, Dennis sank to his knees. He had nothing except his only ally; his solitary heart thudding.

He wondered if Yuri would request him to kiss his boot. Anything to show his loyalty.

Now, make it up to me, Dennis,” Yuri purred. “Kiss them.”

Unfortunately, Dennis' suspicions proved correct. He knew Yuri-sama too well.

A ripple of disgust turned his stomach, but Dennis knew that he had to comply.

Obediently, Dennis bent his lips down and pressed his lips to the new leather. The odor coated his nostrils, and Dennis knew that he would always remember this encounter. He was humiliated, but he would survive. The thought comforted him.

 Dennis quaked beneath his lord. Of course, he threw in more trembling than what was necessary for effect. Yuri frowned down on him. Apparently, he was now bored.

"Good. I assume that you can trust me enough. Enough so you can trust me not to break your flesh."

The matter settled; Yuri returned to languish on his throne with a private grin. The throne Leo Akaba had bequeathed him

Once again, the tipping point had favored Yuri.

Too bad Yuri said about nothing about Dennis trusting him.


End file.
